


作茧自缚08

by mollylee0618



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:12:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	作茧自缚08

08

“你真的非得回家不可么？”

“我作业都还在家里。”

“教科书还是练习册，让长岛买新的就行。”

“可是我是自己跑出来的，再不回去父亲会训斥我的。”

吃掉已经只能算是午饭的早餐之后，堂本光一就想起之前在温泉旅馆的种种，那次是得赶回来，现在正在新年假期，是最好的度假时光，不免起了点旖旎的心思。结果刚说出口，自己的小情人就露出为难的表情来，说是他必须要回家一趟。

硬是压着刚又狠狠做了一次，直到夜幕降临堂本光一才不情不愿的让长岛把人送回家，现在堂本光一对于相田家可谓是真的没什么好感了，好端端的假期都不能让他舒心的过。他还从来没试过明明是自己的情人，还得有心里念着却见不到吃不到的时候。

这倒是苦了刚，前一天自己撩的火已经让他浑身酸痛，再雪上加霜之后现在走路都得很小心的才能让自己看起来姿势正常，好在相田家对于他回家也没什么反应，除了相田充久一顿批评之外，理绘夫人不过惯常的几句冷嘲热讽而已，刚根本不放在心上，只是一心想赶紧回房间休息，他晚上还得溜出去去俱乐部上班，不养精蓄锐老板可是不留情面的。

但是相田夫妇放过了他，相田静就不会。前一天刚在堂本光一那里吃了瘪的相田静心情本身就不好，所以也就更想在事业上做出点什么来向堂本光一证明她绝对有实力成为堂本夫人。

刚前脚刚迈进房门想好好泡个澡放松一下，相田静后脚就跟了进来，这让刚简直想要下逐客令了。在六本木的时候他只在情事结束的时候自己飞快地淋浴了一下，虽然堂本光一真诚的好几遍的表示要亲自服务他泡澡，刚都果断拒绝了——鬼知道他们两个一起进了浴室几点能出来，他可是跟俱乐部老板打了招呼今天要过去的。

不过刚还是安静的挪动着酸痛的腰跪坐在矮桌边，在这个大宅子里，相田静是名正言顺的主人，而自己才是寄人篱下的那个。

“交代你的事情怎么样了？”

刚撇撇嘴，自己又不是间谍，退一万步说就算他真的是Gackt的情人，他也不可能轻易的看到对方公司里的文件内容。想想堂本光一最近倒是有在六本木的公寓办公的习惯了，不过他也不会凑过去看什么。

“我今晚会去俱乐部一趟，要是父亲母亲发现了你帮我找个借口顶过去，如果我拿的到我就给你。”

“我不想要如果，堂本刚，你最近大概会听到你的小警察调职到东京来的消息。”满意的看着刚变了脸色，相田静悠然的说下去。“放心，这是升职。奈良那个地方小，不容易出什么突发情况，东京可就不一定了。”

言下之意已经再清楚不过，堂本刚攥紧了桌子下的拳头，心里只感觉愤怒与无力感不停的交织着，甚至于痛恨自己的无能为力，他都不能跟相田静翻脸，他知道以相田家的能力，真的要阻断一个警察的未来未必是难事。他在想，如果自己不是选择藏拙而是真的非常的优秀，那么是不是这些人还会这样轻易的对待他如同一个玩具一样。

“我知道了。”

相田静知道自己的威胁起到了作用，也不再火上浇油，满意的离开了堂本刚的房间，留下刚一个人躺在冰凉的地板上发呆。原本的困意已经被后背一阵一阵的冰冷驱走，堂本刚抬起手臂盖住自己的眼睛，一时竟然觉得哪怕是六本木的公寓也比这里更像是家。

a.m.3:20

连续的不眠不休显然在这个时候开始影响刚的精神，端着不算轻的盘子来回的游走在各个包间之间对每一个客人笑脸相迎更是耗费了刚很大的体力，他躲在休息室里想稍微的喘口气的时候，一起工作的服务生伙伴递了根烟过来。

“你可别是要跟我说什么未成年不能抽烟的话，未成年也不能在这里工作。”

刚冲对方咧嘴笑笑，接过对方手里的烟凑在鼻子跟前闻了闻，并不排斥这样陌生的烟草味道。年纪比他大不了几岁的服务生伙伴样貌也很出众但看起来却比刚苍老事故得多，坐在刚的身边点燃了烟深深洗了一口，吞吐云雾的样子让刚不知为何有些心酸。

也许在他人眼里这些在俱乐部工作的年轻服务生都是一脚踏在某条灰色的线上的人，刚却很喜欢跟他们之间这种用着假名的交往，那就像是脱离了这个乱糟糟的世界，没人会在乎对方姓甚名谁来自哪里经历了什么，窝在一起插科打诨迈出这间俱乐部就各不相识，这种关系性简直单纯又真实到奢侈。

“cheri酱为什么还来俱乐部工作呢？”在接收到刚不解的目光后，男生勾唇笑笑，“大概只有你自己觉得隐藏的很好吧，大家都在猜能把cheri酱拐带走的是什么样的人呢，顺便一说我压的是一个古板的大叔。”

把古板的大叔这个词套在堂本光一身上的想象让刚忍不住笑出来，“这种无聊的赌局就别猜了。”

“cheri酱，我没跟你讲过吧，其实我也被人包养过。”对方把烟摁在烟灰缸里，目光逐渐深远起来，“我不是也有一阵不太来了吗。”

“那后来呢……”放在往常，刚不会在这个时候接话，可是看着对方眼睛里那些情绪，刚突然非常想知道结局是什么样的。

“后来？我都会到这里了能有什么后来……”男生站起身来，指了指刚的心脏位置笑起来，那种软软的却又带着种特别的情绪的笑容让刚突然觉得心口微微的疼，“cheri酱要记得过来人的告诫，无论他对你多好，都不要把这里丢了。”

“那么，附赠一个结局，今天是他的新婚之夜，跟某某长官的独生女。其实他问过我愿不愿意继续跟着他的，你看至少衣食无忧是不是？”

男孩子笑起来的样子真的非常好看，最后的低语却隐没在开门的支呀声中。

“可是不论我有多低贱，我也不愿意我的爱情陪我一起低贱。”

门砰的一声关上了，只把刚一个人留在灯光昏暗的休息室里。刚拿起桌子上不知谁丢下的打火机点着了手里的香烟，猛吸一口之后烟雾呛得他剧烈咳嗽得眼睛都盈满了眼泪，刚抬手用袖口蹭了蹭眼角。

自己都到这样的境地中了，哪里还有同情别人的余裕。

Gackt是在俱乐部快关门的时候一个人来的，刚特地跟别人换了执勤区域给他送酒，还没想好怎么开口套近乎，对方倒是先说话了。

“刚君好久不见啊。”

“Gackt桑在叫谁？”

对方藏在墨镜后面的眼睛让刚读不清他的情绪，但是这次对方非常明显的轻笑了一声，“或者我该叫你堂本光一的小情人？嘛，放轻松，我又不是八卦记者，只不过我有兴趣的对象我多少也要查查看而已。”

明显感觉到感兴趣这个词让刚的身体猛地绷紧，Gackt故意凑过去到刚的耳边，低沉的嗓音叙述着他这段时间一直等着刚的电话等的很辛苦，还时不时就跑到俱乐部来守株待兔……一直逼到刚面红耳赤又羞又躁才停下来，向后靠倒在沙发上哈哈大笑。

“你这孩子真是有意思，不过我喜欢成熟的大姐姐，不是你这种小屁孩儿，这点你不用担心。”

“那你……”

“嘛，我只不过偶尔听你在俱乐部唱过歌，觉得很好听，你又不常来，想经常听听你唱歌而已。”Gackt摊摊手，一副自己的目的非常纯良的样子，只不过陪着他那张脸实在没什么可信度而已。

不过刚还是和对方交换了通讯方式，约定下一次白天有空的时候刚去Gackt的录音棚唱歌给他听。刚实在觉得这样的理由太莫名其妙，可是看看Gackt不按常理出牌的样子，又觉得似乎也有那么几分道理，干脆就丢到一遍不去想了。

长岛把刚送回相田家之后又折返回六本木的公寓，推门进去的时候堂本光一正在打一款非常老旧的杀人游戏，就是非常古老的没什么剧情功能的单纯的砍砍杀杀的游戏。上一次他看到堂本光一把这个游戏翻出来玩儿还是研究生毕业的时候跟同学打赌输了穿了女装参加了毕业典礼的时候。

简而言之，他的少爷现在心情非常不好。

作为管家，长岛认为自己非常有责任为光一排忧解难。于是他帮光一沏了一杯红茶，微笑着提起了最近光一有朋友在关西那边买了一个温泉宅子作为私人温泉用。

“哦。”

手起刀落收人头的堂本光一连眼睛都没眨一下，一个人去温泉有什么可泡的，圣诞节假期那天晚上的温泉倒是有意思。

“您可以邀请静小姐一家一起去温泉，老爷夫人也可以一起去，两家人共同度假。”

“哦。”

他正烦相田家的人呢别哪壶不开提哪壶。

“我的意思是，静小姐一家——相田家，当然是带着被先生您介绍进入住宿式高中的小少爷一起。”

堂本光一的手指稍微摁偏就放过了一个怪，他抬起头来看着微笑着的长岛，丢下游戏手柄站起身来。

“你现在就去联系看对方的宅子是不是空着，我给相田静发短信。”

长岛看着堂本光一快步走进卧室取手机的背影，不免对于自家少爷难得的露出的孩子气而感到有些怀念，如果不是堂本夫妇只管生不管养，他的小少爷今天不会成长为不肯信任别人的样子。这也是他为何一直坚持要堂本光一以恋爱的态度来对待适龄婚嫁的女孩子，他希望他的小少爷能得到一份弥补他内心缺失的感情。

堂本刚在到达私人温泉宅子以后都一直是一脸懵逼的，相田家和堂本家全家出动的温泉旅行，怎么看都像是给堂本光一和相田静的婚姻关系预热，指名道姓要把他带来做什么？

其实来了也就是来了，相田久作在陪女朋友没有来堂本夫妇和相田夫妇一副亲家的样子聊的非常开心，堂本光一也都是陪在相田静身边，只多余他一个人无所事事。

刚有些无奈的想，好歹他也是高三生呢，不要搞得好像他有闲到陪人旅游一样。

堂本光一才是心里最痒痒的那个人，宅子里房间不少，堂本夫妇和相田夫妇住在后院最里面，他和相田静的房间不出意外的相对，而刚的房间却要偏一些，到这儿来从午饭到晚饭，他连句话都没来得及跟刚说。

于是现在他和相田静在院子里所谓饮酒赏月，而稍远一点的角落里，刚正和宅子里负责做饭的阿姨聊的开心，大概刚刚一个人去泡了温泉，刚的脸颊红红的，捧着一瓶牛奶小口小口的嘬着，动作间露出光洁的后颈来。

堂本光一实在没办法不想到其他的地方去。

“光一君？光一君？”

“嗯，我在听。”

其实眼神都没往相田静身上放过，堂本光一在心里埋怨着长岛出的这个破主意，人是见到了，吃不着有什么用。

“真的吗，这里不远处有能瞭望夜景的地方，诶，真想去看看呐。”

“我开车带你去不就好了。”

听着刚那边对话的动静，堂本光一飞速的接了话，刚还没来得及反应，相田静倒先出声了。

“光一君？刚他小孩子随便说说而已……”在家里再怎么样，在外堂本刚都是她叔叔遗孤，表面的温柔的姐姐也要做到。

“对我只是……”

“没关系，是静小姐的弟弟嘛，再说刚…刚君也是高三生难得出来放松，想去看看就去看看吧，来回也花不了几个小时。”

堂本刚有点懵的看着堂本光一和相田静来回推脱了几个来回，然后在相田静你给我老实点的眼神威胁下，堂本光一从长岛那里拿了钥匙推着刚去停在离宅子有一段路的那辆越野车。

“我只是随口附和来的，没想着要去……”话还没说话，剩下的声音就被吞没在了堂本光一的吻里，男人把他压在冷冰冰的车门上，一点点描摹着他的唇线，吸允着他的舌尖，搭在后腰上的手来回抚摸着，外面裹着的大衣本来就没系扣子，穿在里面的浴衣都有些歪歪扭扭了。眼看着堂本光一已经把亲吻慢慢移到他的侧颈上，手上的动作也越来越大，刚有些慌乱的推了推他。

“你干嘛……被我父母……”

堂本光一这才停下了动作，搂着刚的腰把下巴搭在刚的肩膀上，喘着粗气平复着自己。

“谁让你诱惑我。”

“……我哪有？”

“怎么没有，一直在我不远处说个没完，一瓶牛奶半天喝不完，领口还开这么大……”

堂本刚有些懵的眨眨眼睛，被堂本光一突然孩子气的语气逗得有点想笑，他稍微抬起头亲了亲光一的唇角。“谁让你带上我来这里，我姐姐可还在里面呢。”接着就自己拉开了车门做进了副驾驶的位置——外面可真的冷得够呛的。

堂本光一随即跟了上去，越野车内部的空间比刚常坐的堂本光一的法拉利大得多，刚稍微调整了一下靠背，就能舒服的向后仰躺在座椅上。没等他舒服多久，把车子开出一段距离堂本光一就跟着蹭了过来，一样放倒了座椅跟着躺下来，一手搭在刚的小肚子上揉了揉。

车内的环境随着空调打开而渐渐温暖起来，刚稍微坐起身想脱掉外面的外套，比起待在里面被相田家的母女俩各种看不顺眼，他倒愿意待在车里，但是他脱衣服的动作才进行了一半就意识到堂本光一的目的绝不单纯。

对方在他稍微坐起身的时候蹭过来，穿过外套揽住了他的腰身来回婆娑，再度吻上了他的唇，很快刚身上的外套就被丢到了后座，浴衣也开始没办法裹住他的身体。

“tsuyo……我真是一天都离不开你……”

堂本刚不太情愿在车里做，空间又小姿势又别扭，他都能预料到做完他有多难受。但是堂本光一在亲吻的间隙他耳边的低吟让他犹豫了，稍微的松开了抵抗的手，转而搂住了堂本光一的脖子，回应着他的吻。

这下堂本光一的外套也被丢在了后座上，两个人衣衫不整的纠缠在一起。车厢内的空间比较狭窄，堂本光一没办法像以往那样欺身压在刚身上做前戏扩张，只能以一个有点别扭的姿势伸过刚被他揉的乱糟糟的浴衣里，把内裤拉下一点，急不可耐的将手指伸进刚的后穴里。

“嘶……你等等……”

没有润滑剂的作用，突然插入的手指让刚下意识的收紧后穴，轻哼出来，他靠在放下来的车椅上的动作实际并不能借到力只能伸手握住车门内侧的把手。

堂本光一侧着身，却似乎对这种能完全看到刚的表情的体位非常满意，他亲了亲刚的侧脸，手掌握住了刚的性器来回揉捏着，没一会儿就感觉到掌心开始变得湿漉漉起来。因为他的手掌是穿过两腿之间伸进去的，来回揉捏性器的动作也会碰触到两边的精囊，惹得刚靠在座位上一阵一阵的颤抖。

“呐，tsuyo越来越适应这些了呢。”

刚有些无辜的眨巴眨巴眼睛，他记得最初做爱的时候堂本光一并不喜欢说话，正常性爱几乎都只是在埋头干他，不知道为什么最近却越来越热衷在情事时故意说这些话来挑起刚的情欲。

嘴上这么说着，堂本光一手上的动作也越来越剧烈，刚根本没有余裕在想其他的，只能随着堂本光一的动作沉溺在欲望当中。

刚高潮之后，堂本光一就好像满足了一样不再有下一步的动作，甚至还绕有情趣的打开了车载音响放起了音乐。刚这些日子来被他调教的身体早就适应了激烈的情爱，此刻前面高潮了，小穴就越发空虚，可怜兮兮的一开一合着等待着光一的疼爱。

被欲望折磨的刚只好自己靠过去，亲吻着光一的嘴唇，学着他的样子伸出舌头舔舐过光一的下巴，喉结，锁骨，然后软软的声音在情欲的作用下开了口。

“光一先生……不想填满我吗？全部都填满……”

手带着堂本光一的手指摸向自己空虚的后穴，堂本刚觉得自己一定是疯了才会这么主动，可是在这个凉夜里，堂本光一是他唯一的热源，如同一片漆黑里的一点烛光。

不等堂本光一有动作，刚俯下身含住光一好涨的性器，比起上一次这次要有进步，舌尖在铃口不断的打转，小嘴被粗大的性器撑开，努力的吞到喉咙深处取悦着光一。

堂本光一对他的反应很满意，但是这不是他想要的。光一轻轻的扶起刚的脑袋亲了一下，示意他和自己换个位置，驾驶座上还有方向盘，更难以容纳两个男人。坐在副驾驶上之后，刚以一个稍微后仰的动作坐在堂本光一的腿上，费力的抬起屁股，自己乖乖的扶着堂本光一的性器进入他的身体。

已经被操弄惯了的小穴进入的并不艰难，堂本光一试着动了动，立刻换来刚的惊呼，这个姿势虽然动作幅度没法太大，可是刚根本没有任何着力点，只能全部靠在光一身上，任凭对方在自己身体里抽插。

堂本光一摁着刚的腰，虽然抽插的动作不大，但是每一下都碾磨到最大限度，扣着刚的肩膀顶到最深处，享受着刚破碎的呻吟声，小幅度的抽插频率很快，刚简直被下身的动作折磨的快疯掉了，除了求光一快一点深一点之外就是不断的呻吟着，其中甚至还夹杂着抑制不住的惊声尖叫。

不受控制的双腿不时的碰到车厢内部发出声音，刚却丝毫没办法感到痛，他全身的感官都被集中在他和堂本光一身体相接的部分，颤抖着到达高潮的时候，堂本光一的性器却还是又硬又热的在他身体里不断的进出操弄着。刚不得不扭动着酸痛的腰迎合他，努力的收缩着后穴取悦他，直到堂本光一咬着他的侧颈把精液全部射到他的体内。

被填满的感觉，有那么一瞬间像是被狠狠的拥抱着一样。

高潮之后的堂本光一还留在刚的体内，亲亲他肩膀上的痣又亲亲他的侧脸，堂本刚喜欢这样情事过后的温存，就像他开始渐渐享受堂本光一把他压在床上或是另外什么地方狠狠的操弄他的后穴。

刚这样乖顺的看在自己怀里让堂本光一觉得很开心，他抱着刚的腰不断的亲吻身上的少年，像是怎么也疼不够一样。没有谁的身体让他这么着迷倒没法放开手，相田静的暗示甚至让他觉得反感，像是只有刚能满足他的欲望一样。少年的头发稍微有点汗气，稍微侧过去靠在自己怀里的样子简直可爱到堂本光一心都化了。

可是显示器上的时间也提醒着他，他们必须回去了，要不然刚没法跟相田家的人交代他们为什么耽误了这么久。

于是他开了口。

“我们得回去了，不然静小姐问起来……”你不好交待又得挨骂的。

相田静的名字犹如一记响雷让刚瞬间清醒过来，不等光一说完，他就默不作声的从光一身上起来，不顾身后的精液顺着大腿从小穴流出来，整理好自己的衣服坐好。

一样穿好衣服的堂本光一误以为刚只是不想回去看相田家人的脸色，于是安抚似的亲亲他，安慰道下次单独带他出去玩。

堂本刚只是随口的嗯了一声，靠在车窗上耳边响起的却是服务生伙伴的声音。

——cheri酱，无论他对你多好，你都不能把心丢了。


End file.
